


Forever

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plz dont hate me for this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Addy and 10K have been in a happy Relationship for 3 years. Mack Thompson Aka Addy's Ex-Boyfriend and 10K Brother from another mother shows up on their door step. Addy and Mack catch back up but Addy soon's starts getting mixed feelings about Mack. Everyone is in this story. and no its has no Zombies just our peoples living normal lifes. Invokes Cheating. also Dont hate me.
Relationships: 10K/Addison Carver, Addison Carver/Mack Thompson, Citizen Z/Kaya, Doc (Z Nation)/Original Character(s), Javier Vasquez/Roberta Warren, Murphy/Serena (Z Nation)
Kudos: 1





	Forever

Addy P.O.V ( Inside Her's and 10K House)

10K ran out of his Office Squealing like a five year old who just won a School Sport Game, "Damn Babe What's got you so Fucking Happy "I asked from the living room Couch. 10K jumped on our Very Very Expensive Glass Dinning Table, "You Won't Believe What Just happened to me My love "He said Jumping on the table making me Whine for his Safety. 10K Leg Almost slipped off the table, "Babe Damnit Plz get off the table "I said closing my eyes tightly.

I opened my eyes to see 10K now sitting down on the table playing with his fingers, "Alright Now What's the Exacting News Babe" I asked placing my head on the back of the couch winking at 10K. 10K took out his phone Squealing again, "Alright Do you Remember My Boss you the One Who Kind of Had a think for me "He asked making me Cross my arms growling like a Jealous Dog who just saw their Own pet another Dog IN front of them. That Bitch Has one more time to touch my Man without my Permission.

10K Noticed my Look of Jealously which made him Fucking Laugh well Damn Babe, "Addy One She like not my Time and Umm ew" He said Clearing his Throat now uncomfortable Right now. I lifted my head on of the back of the couch rolling my eyes Playfully at Him. 10K took out his phone humming a Song, "Anyway My Love Back to my Exacting News "He said unlocking his Phone Smiling at me.

I nodded rubbing my temple signing, "So Your Boss what "I asked trying not to sound Jealous again. 10K placed his Phone on the Table before jumping down from the table, "Well She Offered me another Raise "He said walking towards me ruffling His hair a little. You Know for Dating This Dork for 3 years He stop being Cute yeah He'll Still fucking Adorable. 10K sat down on the back of the Couch looking down at me winking at me. Mmmmm Someone Please save me from His cuteness Please.

I stuck my Tongue at him crossing my arms," There More isn't there "I asked placing my head on his leg. 10K laughed at me placing a hand on my head, "Yep Can you guess What it is "He asked playing my Red hairlocks humming again. I closed my eyes smiling at the felling of 10K playing with my hair. I yawned before opening my eyes again, "Let me guess Your The New Top Recording Artist "I said looking up at my Boyfriend my head still on his leg.

10K nodded making my eyes widen in shock, "Really Baby That's Fucking Great to Hear "I said Jumping up from the couch making 10K yelp falling backwards. 10k Jumped up from the ground dusting him self off. I wrapped my arms around 10K Neck, "Really Babe That's really Great to hear "I said kissing his Forehead. 10K Wrapped his arms around my waist Squealing again Damn my ear. I Felt 10K his Shoulder making me Shiver a little Ohhhhh That Boy will Pay later.

10K kissed my Cheek laughing a little, "Happy to hear you loved the News "He said Hugging me Tightly. I shook my head at my Boyfriend Sweet Words hugging him back. 10k kissed my head before pulling me out of the Living room, "Now How About We Leave the house and Have a Nice Time Together "He said grabbing his phone from the Kitchen Table. I swear I'm still falling deeply in love with Him everyday and overnight. I mean He treats me like I'm the only girl in the Fucking World and I love it.

10K opened the Passenger seat of his Sports Car for me fixing his hair with the Other, "My Lady "He said as I got inside the Car smiling again. 10K Closed the Door running towards the Driver side of the Car, "So Where to my Beautiful Redhead" He said buckling up looking at me. I struggled turning on the Radio smiling to myself, "I love you Addy"10K said making me look at him again. I leaned in Closely to 10K, "Well your in Lucy 10K Because I Love you too "I said before kissing 10K slowly.

10K pulled away from the kiss smiling a the Cute Dork he is no what What he say's, "So How about I take you to Dinner then we Can go for a walk in the Park "He whispered placing his forehead on top of Mine. I nodded looking into 10K Eyes, "That's Works for Me" I said as 10K started up the Car handing me his Phone. Yep No One Has ever gave me their Phone I got a keeper for sure and I will keep it like that for the rest of my Life.

(Chazz Palminteri Italian New York) Still Addy's P.O.V

10K Parked into the Parking a lot of Chazz Palminteri Italian Which I heard was a really Great Place to eat at, "Here We My Love The Restaurant My Parents Had their First and then every other date "He said opening up my Door for me. I got out of the Car kissing 10K on the cheek taking his Hand in Mine, " Tonight All about My Gorgeous and Sexy Girlfriend" He said Spinning me around wrapping his arm around my Shoulder. Again for the 3rd Time I fucking Love this Dude right here He threats me Fucking Right.

10K opened the Door to the Restaurant placing his Glasses on his head, "10K Why are you so fucking Nice and Adorable" I asked kissing hiss temple. 10K struggled as we walked over to one of the Restaurant Workers, "Table for Two My good Sir"10K said making the Nice Lady Nod Grabbing Two Menus before leading towards a Booth. 10K smiled at the Waiter, "What Can I start you off with "She asked taking out a booklet smiling at 10K. Bitch back the fuck away from my Man before I end her.

10K looked at me sweetly, "We're Both take the Strearling Napa Valley "He said taking my hand into his after Seeing my Look. The Waiter nodded before walking away from our table. I placed my head on the Cold Table, "Alright My Love Do you wanna Talk about Anything"10K asked kissing my hand winking at me. I struggled again looking up at 10K, "I fucking Love you Addy and Nobody will ever Make me Stop Loving you "He said making tears slowly form in my eyes.

I placed my head fully on the table sniffing, "Addy Are you okay Did I Hurt I'm sorry I didn't mean too"10K said moving to sit down next to me on my side of the booth. I slowly brought my Head up from the table whipping my eyes, "I'm Fine Babe You Just know How to make Me Cry in Happiness "I said kissing his cheek. 10k Blushed laughing a little wrapping his Arm around me, "You Know How about we Just go out for that Walk "He said placing a 20 on the Table as I nodded my head.

10K helded opened the Passenger side Door For me looking up at the Sky smiling. I slowly Got into the Car, "My phone in the Glove Box if you wanna Counting doing what you were doing before"10K said hopping into the Driver seat buckling up. I nodded placing my head on the Head rest of the seat closing my eyes humming a light Melody. I don't know How many times This Cute Fucking Nerd will make me fall even more in love with him but hey It is what it is Right.

(At The Park 30 Mins Later)

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing i knew 10K was Shaking me awake smiling at me sweetly. I yawned Scratching my arms a little, "Sleep Fell My Lady "He asked kissing me softly. I nodded unbuckling my Seatbelt getting out of the Car, "Romantic Walk in the Walk" I said taking his hand in my hand. 10K Smirked at me kissing me on the Temple, "Anything for My Baby "He whispered in my ear making me Shiver again.

I punched 10K in the Gut making the Poor Guy Gasp in pain coughing, "Next time you Do that Babe you will be sleeping in the guest room and the Messed up one for Sure "I said making the Cute Little Dork beside me Pout like a 5 year old. 10K Stuck his Tongue out at me, "Well since We're here My love what do you wanna Do "I asked placing a kiss on his Temple. 10K Struggled looking at his feet, "Let's Talk about our Past Relationships'" He said looking down at me with Caring eyes.

I froze in my tracks making 10K stop walking. Truth be Told Me and Mack are probably not on good Terms After our Fight 4 years ago. Alright your Probably wonder who the Fuck Mack is right now well here's the Short Answer Mack's My Ex-boyfriend. We broke up 4 years ago because he had to move away to Lima for a new Job he Has and he wanted to do a Long Distance Relationship and I didn't because they Never Last you know.

I mean I will Forever Still love him but He Ruined it After he started that fight, "Addy Babe are you okay"10K asked making me jump back a little. I wrapped my arms around myself tears slowly falling from my eyes, "Baby you Don't have to talk about Mack if you Don't want too "He said wrapping his arms around me. I placed my head into his shoulder finally letting go of the tears I had bottled up for 4 years. 10K wrapped his arms tighter around me whispering Calming words into my Ears kissing my temple.

Mack was my First Love you know We were going to be Together forever until that fucking Job Ruined it for us. Me and Mack Meet at His Hockey Game you know the Hole Running into each other and saying sorry over and Over again method. We Officially Started dating like 3 weeks after Meeting up. Mack Surprised me with a Candle Light Dinner and then out of nowhere He Asked me to be his Girlfriend.

10K shook me a little making me snap out of my Trance, "Baby Your scaring me now that the 2nd time you space out "He whispered kissing my cheek. I lifted my head off his shoulder, "Baby you Know Its okay To feel the Pain of still Loving Mack "He said looking into my eyes. I don't Love Mack like that Anymore But Why does it still Fucking hurt even After 4 years of being Broken up. Why Do I wish That I took his offer of doing the Long Distance Relationship when I'm dating 10K who always Treated me like his Queen.

I pulled away from 10K Embrace and took off running crying my eyes out, "Addy Baby Come back"10K said probably running after me. I feel onto my Knees screaming into the Sky punching the Ground. Why am I feeling like this, 'Because No matter how hard you try you never stopped Loving Mack' My Inner Demon said making me place my head into my knee's. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me into their arms, "Addy Just cry it's okay I'm Here"10K whispered kissing my head signing sadly.

I cried into 10K shirt holding onto him for Dear life, "Your Not Alone My Love I'm Here for you just like I was 4 years ago when you Ran into my Office and into my arms Crying "He whispered placing his head on top of Mine. Why isn't Mad at me right now I'm literally crying over another Guy that's not him. I felt 10K place something on my Head, "Because He Love you Girl" My Inner Demon said making me a little.

I finally was Able to stop Crying, "You feeling okay Now Addy"10k asked rubbing my shoulders looking at me worriedly. I nodded smiling at him whipping my eyes laughing a little. 10K laughed kissing me Softly making me wrapping my arms around his Neck making the Kiss deeper, "Well fine I leave "My Inner Demon said as I made 10K Wrap his arms around my waist smiling into the Kiss. I pulled away from the Kiss smiling at my Cute Dork of a Boyfriend who was Blushing like a cherry.

I jumped up from 10K Lap helping him up, "Now How about me Held home Because you Mister got to go to work tommrow." I said fixing his Hair smiling at him. 10K stuck his Tongue out at me, "Alright My Love Let go him so we Can go to Bede bye "He said kissing me Quickly. I ran behind him and jumped on his back giggling pointing to the Car. 10K shook his head rolling his eyes playfully before jogging off towards the Car.

(Back at the House)

10K pulled into our House Parking A lot while I try to beat his Score on Temple run...again, "And We'll home sweet home "He said making me groaning handing him back his phone pouting sadly. I yelped when 10K pulled out of the Car pulling me into another Heated Kiss making me Gasp a little. I pulled away from the Kiss smiling at him placing my forehead on top of his. 10K wrapped his arms around my shoulder into another Embrace.

I saw Something Moving from IN front of Our doorstep making me turn my head towards the door. I felt my Breathing stop Once I saw who it was, "Hello There Addison and My brother from Another Mother Thomas aka 10K"Mack said smiling at me and 10K. I pushed 10K away from me placing my hands in my pocket's looking down at the ground. 10K glanced towards me than Towards Mack then back at me eyes widen in shock.

Mack got up from his sitting place crossing his arms, 'The world hate me right now 'I thought kicking the ground groaning. I felt 10K grab my hand making me look over towards him smiling, "So my Brother From another Mother is Now dating my Ex-girlfriend" Mack snapped making both me and 10K jump back a little. 10K leaned against his Car glaring at Mack, "Mack you Can't be Mad you lost her when you left"10K snapped back at Mack who laughed Angrily at 10K.

Mack Clapped his hands pointing at 10K, " Where Our My Manners... Guess who back and Officially Stay in New York that's Right Me "He sad making My breathing stop while 10K froze in place. Mack walked towards me and 10K wrapping his arms around our shoulder's , "But I need a place to stay until I get back on my feet "He said making me and 10K glance at each other.

10K singed crossing his arms, "Fine you Can have the Guest room FAR away from Mine and Addy's Bedroom "He said pulling me closer to him. Mack smiled and Nodded winking at me, "Thanks Brother "He said clapping 10K on the shoulder. 10K Lead Mack inside the House while I stood outside still trying to find my breathing. Well This is going to be really fun. My ex-boyfriend and my Current Boyfriend together in one Home god please help me now before they kill each other. I walked inside the House locking the door behind me with only one thing running through my head right now.

I hope I don't Fall for Mack again Cuz I dont wanna get heartbroken over him again.

A/N: New Addy and 10K story with a hint of Mack and Addy for their fans. Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Z nation.


End file.
